


Good Kitten

by insomniacfics



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Collar, Deep Throating, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Throat Fucking, cum spitting, degredation, leash, tail plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacfics/pseuds/insomniacfics
Summary: Hikaru is a loving boyfriend that hears out all of Y/N's fantasies.
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Good Kitten

Y/N blinked as he took the intricate box from his boyfriend, tilting his head a slight. Before he could even ask, a finger was pressed against his lips. “Go in the bathroom and put it on,” Hikaru said simply. “Don’t come out til you’re ready though. Got it?”

He blushed at that and nodded, stepping out. He pursed his lips as he kicked the door shut behind him, studying the box. After a long moment, he finally opened it only to gape in shock. Inside was a delicate collar, with a tag reading “Cum Slut” across it. A set of fluffy ears laid inside as well, matching the collar.

Y/N could only blush as he studied the headband before sliding it on. To say he was shocked was an understatement. He’d only brought up the idea once, telling him how he’d seen it once in porn when the guy was away on a trip and found it appealing. It seemed Hikaru definitely paid attention.

He adjusted the ears and slid on the matching collar.

Hikaru waited patiently in the bedroom, smirking when the door opened. Y/N stood there, shifting nervously before him. Hikaru stood and walked to him, lightly gripping the him of his shirt. “You know, kittens don’t really wear clothing,” He hummed. “Strip down for me.”

Y/N hesitated a moment before doing so, face red. His cock practically twitched to life once he was bare, biting his lip. “Hikaru--”

“That’s weird. I thought kittens couldn’t speak.” He smirked when Y/N blushed. “Yes?”

He gulped and let out a soft meow as Hikaru pulled him close, kissing him gently. Hikaru cupped his face gently. “Remember the safe word is ‘red’, okay?”

Y/N mewoed softly in response as Hikaru gently pushed down on his shoulder. He moved to his hands and knees, running on pure instinct when he leaned forward and nuzzled his face against Hikaru’s thigh.

Hikaru smirked and patted his head gently before walking towards the bed. He sat down and patted his leg as he opened them up for him, inviting Y/N over. “Come here, Kitten. You need to drink your milk like a good cum slut.”

Y/N blushed and crawled towards him. He found himself grateful for the plush rug he’d invest in for their room. Although as soon as his cock ached with need, he wondered how quickly it was about to be ruined.

Once he reached Hikaru and looked up shyly, the red-head ran a hand through his hair, almost petting away his worries.

Hikaru hummed as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock for him. He smirked down at him. “C’mon, Kitten. You’ve gotta work for it.”

Y/N meowed again before he leaned in. He timidly licked at his length before taking the tip into his mouth. Hikaru smirked as he watched the man bob his head slowly, humming softly. “Just like that, Kitten. That’s a good boy,” He praised as Y/N took him deeper before pulling back. 

Hikaru immediately gripped his head and shoved his mouth back down his cock, groaning as he felt Y/N choking around his length before relaxing and looking up at him with watery eyes. “Aw, what’s wrong, Kitten? Don’t like choking on my dick?” Y/N’s cheeks reddened as he hummed, swallowing around him. Hikaru grunted and moaned. “Such a good cock slut,” He sighed before releasing his head, letting Y/N bob his head slowly along his length, timing his breaths.

He panted softly through his nose as he bobbed his head, blushing as Hikaru snarled out his appreciation, calling him a few slurs here and there. Dear god, did he love it. His cock ached, wanting more. He needed more! 

Hikaru blinked as he watched Y/N reach between his legs. He immediately grabbed at his wrists, holding them over his head as he stood. “Kitten...did I say you could touch yourself?” He asked, smirking when Y/N tried to pull away to respond. Instead, he gripped his head and forced him to deep throat his cock, making Y/N gasp as he growled. “No. I don’t think I did. You’ll behave like a good little cock slut and swallow every last drop. Got it?”

Y/N nodded as Hikaru began to fuck his mouth. He gripped Hikaru’s shirt for support, whining as he attempted to grind his cock against the rug but it did nothing. Instead, he let Hikaru use his mouth.

“Fucking slut. So desperate to cum. I think you’ll be staying in here today and be used like the cum slut you are. How does that sound?” He moaned out as his hips lost rhythm. “Fuck...Fuck, Kitten. Drink it up.”

Y/N grunted when his mouth was quickly flooded. He attempted to swallow but his reflex kicked in as Hikaru pulled away and he coughed, spitting out almost every drop onto his own thighs. Hikaru hummed as he watched him pant and look up at him, his cum covering his chin.

“Look at you. You made a mess. Such a dirty slut,” He groaned, gripping his hair and pulling him onto the bed. “Dirty sluts who make a mess need to be punished.” His hand came down hard on Y/N’s ass, making the man cry out and moan as he pressed his hips into the bed. “C’mon then, Cum Slut. Take your punishment. Maybe I should make you cum into a water bowl and drink it up since you can’t just swallow mine down.”


End file.
